Bug-Eyed Crawmad
The Bug-Eyed Crawmad is a Mini-Boss in Pikmin 3. It appears to be a massive Hermit Crawmad with two eyestalks protruding from its forehead. However, instead of appearing in one hole in the ground, it can switch between two different holes. This miniboss is one of the biggest minibosses in the series. It appears in Story mode, Bingo Battle, and Mission Mode. Oddly, it only requires 12 Pikmin to carry, although it is quite a large creature. They resemble stout lobster or shrimp-like crustaceans whose claws resemble those of squillas but are in fact related to hermit crabs. It sits in its burrow and is usually found around watery areas, although it can survive on dry land as well. It will peek out of its hole when prey—such as Pikmin—approach it. If a Pikmin or leader gets too close to its dwelling, the Crawmad will attack. It attacks by charging out of its hole and grabbing a Pikmin, almost instantly devouring them. The only way to damage this enemy is to hit its eyes. Once they are both significantly damaged, it will flip over exposing its raw underbelly. Notes ''Pikmin 3 Prima Guide ''"The Bug-Eyed Crawmad is a large, burrowing creature. This heavily armored enemy attacks by lunging straight ahead and snapping its powerful claws. Any Pikmin it captures are fed directly into the creature's mouth, so it's important to keep your squad out of the Bug-Eyed Crawmad's path. After you coax this creature out of its hole, throw your Pikmin at its retractable eyes. When both eyes have pulled back into its head, the Bug-Eyed Crawmad flips onto its back. Throw your Pikmin onto the creature's underbelly to deal damage until it recovers. Repeat the process until you defeat the Bug-Eyed Crawmad." Battle Strategy This miniboss is encountered twice in Story mode—both times in the Garden of Hope. Once both of its eyes are sufficiently damaged, the creature flips over onto its back, revealing its vulnerable abdomen. If the player is using an army of Red Pikmin or has used the Ultra Spicy Spray, the miniboss should go down after only a few flips. It can also be noted that the Bug-Eyed Crawmad found in the Fortress of Festivity on Collect Treasure mode in Mission mode is significantly weaker than the average one. They can charge from their burrows before attacking, similar to Hermit Crawmads but can eat up to 10 Pikmin if it lands a hit on your swarm. This creature can appear alongside smaller Hermit Crawmads. The use of Winged Pikmin has shown to be very effective when swarming its eyestalks. Rock Pikmin deal good damage when thrown directly onto the eyes as well. Bomb rocks may be used to harm both eyes at once, immediately flipping the creature onto its back or if one is ingested by the creature, then it will take a sufficient amount of damage and be flipped over. This miniboss can be encountered shortly after obtaining the Blue Pikmin, in which you will not be able to use any other types of Pikmin. The recommended strategy for this fight is to either bring winged Pikmin over the water with you, or bait the Crawmad into lunging at one Pikmin, then throwing all you Pikmin at one eye until that eye is done, at which point it will release the Pikmin it was holding on to if you are able to get it fast enough. After, regroup your Pikmin and do the same strategy again, at which point the Crawmad will flip over. Regroup your Pikmin, then throw them onto its stomach. Repeat this until it dies. This is most likely the most direct way of killing the Bug-Eyed-Crawmad. Gallery Close Crawmad.jpeg|A detailed frontal view of the creature as it prepares its assault. zlCfzREW7j0bSAlHJu.jpg|The Bug-Eyed Crawmad's full body revealed when caught out of its nest. BugeyedCrawmadCaveShot-Pikmin3.jpg|A Bug-Eyed Crawmad confronting Brittany and Charlie. ForestOfFestivityBugEyedCrawmad.jpeg|Bug-eyed Crawmad found in the Fortress of Festivity. Note how the hole where it emerged uses the pizza texture instead of the normal soil texture. Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Enemies Category:Pikmin 3 Enemies Category:Garden of Hope Category:Pikmin 3 Mini-Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Mini-bosses Category:Buried Pond Category:Twisted Cavern Category:Fortress of Festivity Category:Aquatic enemies Category:Canon